klockilegofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
William Furno
William Furno - jedna z głównych postaci występujących w serii LEGO Hero Factory; dosyć młodym Bohater; członek Drużyny Alfa 1. Charakterystyka William Furno był szybki, pewny siebie i bardzo ambitny. Uważał, że ma wystarczające umiejętności, by poradzić sobie z każdym zadaniem. Dzięki swojej wierze we własne zdolności potrafił przekraczać granice swoich możliwości i radzić sobie nawet w najtrudniejszych sytuacjach. Postawa herosa doprowadzała jednak do utarczek pomiędzy nim, a drugim, niemal równie ambitnym i zdolnym Bohaterem, Danielem Rocką. Furno, choć niecierpliwy, to jednak zawsze był oddany walce ze złem i nieprawością. Niestety, bywał czasem pyszałkowaty, przez co czasami trudno się z nim współpracowało. Podczas licznych misji nabrał sporo doświadczenia bojowego. Próbował też doskonalić swoje zdolności przywódcze, doradzając rekrutowi Nathanowi Evo i opiekując się nim. W końcu Furno został promowany do rangi dowódcy na czas Misji: Atak Mózgów. Bohater mógł sprawdzić swoje umiejętności przywódcze obejmując dowodzenie nie tylko nad swoim oddziałem, ale też nad kilkoma innymi drużynami herosów. Furno, w chwili stworzenia, był uważany za najnowocześniejszego i najbardziej zaawansowanego technologicznie Bohatera. Rdzeń Williama Furno był wyjątkowo czysty, uważany za najczystszy i najpotężniejszy istniejący. Broń i narzędzia Furno w wersji standardowej posiadał potężne Podwójne Działo Ogniowe. Jego hełm był również wyposażony we wbudowaną kamerę i, jak zawsze, w komunikator. Furno w wersji 2.0 korzystał z niezwykle przydatnej Wielofunkcyjnej Lodowej Tarczy. Posiadał hełm, który wyposażony był w termo-wizyjne gogle. Podczas pobytu na dzikiej planecie Furno dostał Łuk Plazmowy, który można było rozdzielić na dwa osobne ostrza oraz skrzydła z silnikami rakietowymi. W wersji Breakout posiadał strzelający dwoma rodzajami pocisków Karabin Plazmowy z Harpunem. Miał też Podwodny Jetpack ułatwiający pływanie oraz Kajdanki Bohatera. W wersji Brain Attack został wyposażony w bardzo ostry Płonący Miecz Ognia i wytrzymałą Ognistą Tarczę. Posiada też Pancerny Wizjer z wyświetlaczem optycznym, kolczaste naramienniki oraz zatrzaski blokujące jego Rdzeń. Poza tym został przebudowany do niestandardowej wersji XL. Na misję w mieście Antropolis Furno dostał Pistolet Bohatera, dobrze radzący sobie ze Skoczkami, oraz Ognisty Miecz. Był też pilotem latającej Odrzutowej Maszyny, która dysponowała silnymi Ognistymi Ostrzami. William Furno często korzystał też ze swojego szybkiego motoru - Furno Bike, który pozwala mu doścignąć złoczyńców. Życiorys Wczesne Życie William Furno został stworzony w Wieży Montażowej. Zaprojektowali go naukowcy z Fabryki Bohaterów. Byli oni mocno zainteresowani jego stworzeniem, ponieważ jego budowa nieco różniła się od konstrukcji standardowego herosa. Pierwsze ładowanie Rdzenia Bohatera Furno przekroczyło normalny poziom mocy, co przypominało bardziej ostateczne doładowanie. To spowodowało, że zaczęły chodzić pogłoski o tym, że Bohater ten może posiadać najczystszy istniejący Rdzeń. Ostatecznie Furno został przydzielony do Drużyny Alfa 1 razem z Markiem Surgem i Natalie Breez. Pewnego dnia, William Furno razem z Surgem i Breez został wysłany na misję, aby zniszczyć ciało niebieskie lecące na Wieżę Montażową. Podczas misji odkryli, że "Asteroida" ta jest żywym ciałem skalnym. Breez zaprotestowała zniszczeniu jej, więc Furno podjął decyzję, aby zniszczyć silnik napędzający istotę i zmienić jej kurs. W tym celu uderzył swoim statkiem o "Asteroidę". Następnie wezwał pomoc techniczną do jego pojazdu oraz pomoc medyczną dla istoty, która uderzyła w ocean na planecie. Wkrótce herosi powrócili do Fabryki Bohaterów. Gang Von Nebuli Misja na Lemus 2 Jedną z pierwszych misji Williama Furno był jego "chrzest ognia" na planecie Lemus 2. Poleciał tam razem z Prestonem Stormerem, Jimim Stringerem i Dunkanem Bulkiem, by nie dać ukraść Rotorowi i XPlode'owi składowych tam materiałów wybuchowych. Furno pozostał w Drop Shipie i przypatrywał się walce bardziej doświadczonych herosów z przestępcami. XPlode jednak uciekł, a Rotor został otoczony. Furno miał zakuć go w Hero-Więzy, lecz zakręcony złoczyńca drwił z niego i droczył się z nim. W końcu rekrut zablokował jego śmigło swoją bronią, lecz wtedy Rotor wyciągnął schowaną wcześniej broń. Przez nieuwagę Furno, Rotorowi udało się zbiec. Po powrocie do Fabryki Bohaterów, Furno wziął się za trening, co poskutkowało tym, że po jakimś czasie Stormer znalazł go z niemal całkowicie wyczerpanym Rdzeniem. Później, wracając z misji treningowej, Stormer, lecący z trójką rekrutów, otrzymał komunikat o tym, że skład materiałów wybuchowych został zaatakowany przez XPlode'a i Rotora. Bohaterowie ruszyli do walki z nimi. Udało im się uśpić czujność złoczyńców, wysyłając na asteroidę pusty Hero Pod. Po wylądowaniu Bohaterowie przystąpili do walki. Stormer został jednak postrzelony. Podczas gdy Breez i Surge zajęli się nieprzytomnym dowódcą, Furno wsiadł na swój motor i zaatakował Rotora i XPlode'a. Zrzucił na nich bomby, a następnie powalił Rotora. Po krótkim, acz cięzkim starciu wręcz udało mu się go aresztować. W tym czasie XPlode uciekł, a Stormer odzyskał siły. Po bitwie Stormer pochwalił Furno, a Bohaterowie powrócili do Hero Factory wraz z Rotorem. Atak Corrodera Niedługo po kradzieży C-4000, Zakład Karny 1331 na Tantalus 5 został zaatakowany przez Corrodera. Na miejsce zostali wysłani Surge, Bulk i Stringer, którzy jednak nie mogli sobie samemu poradzić z napastnikiem. Na misję postanowił ruszyć Furno, który został specjalnie do niej wyposażony w kwasoodoporny pancerz. Przed wylądowaniem na Tantalus 5, Furno wyskoczył ze swojego Hero Poda, który uderzył w Corrodera i odwrócił na chwilę jego uwagę. Między Furno, a przestępcą wywiązała się walka, lecz wkrótce nad plac budowy zakładu karnego nadleciał Drop Ship. Młody Bohater oszukał Corrodera i powiedział mu, że przybyło kolejnych sześciu herosów, chociaż w statku była tylko Breez. Złoczyńca zbiegł, natomiast Breez uwolniła Bulka uwięzionego pod stosem ciężkich belek. Po powrocie do Wieży Montażowej, kiedy Bulk doładowywał sobie rdzeń, Stormer podziękował Furno za jego wysiłek. Podczas powrotu z rutynowej misji konwojowej, Stormer i Furno dostali wezwanie z planety Aqua Gamma IV, o skokach promieniowania radioaktywnego. Po przybyciu na powierzchnię planety okazało się, że zamieszki spowodowali psychopatyczny Meltdown i niebezpieczny Corroder. Lider Drużyny Alfa 1 rozkazał rekrutowi zająć się szaleńcem, podczas gdy on stoczył walkę z drugim przestępcą. Ponieważ Meltdown do ataku użył swojego pojazdu, Furno zasiadł za sterami Drop Shipa, którym przylecieli. Za pomocą uchwytu magnetycznego, przyciągnął zbira do swojego statku. Jednak psychopata wypalił ze swojego miotacza, a wskaźniki na pokładzie pojazdu Furno oszalały. Nie wiadomo, jak zakończyła się ta misja herosów. Prawdopodobnie obaj złoczyńcy uciekli z miejsca zdarzenia, a Bohaterowie powrócili do Makuhero City. Misja w Mekron City Furno, Breez, Surge, i Stormer lecieli przez pole asteroid, gdy dostali połączenie z prośbą o pomoc w Mekron City. Szli tam i udali się na komisariat, gdzie ze Stormerem spotkał się komisarz Drax. Kiedy Stormer rozmawiał z nim, Drax wpadł w szał, ale Stormer skuł go. Drax wysłał flotę strażniczych dronów, a Stormer nakazał rekrutom je zestrzelić dla "ćwiczenia celowania". Jednak Furno i jego przyjaciele nie byli w stanie trafić zwinnych robotów, więc Stormer ostatecznie zestrzelił je zamiast nich. Wtedy pojawił się Meltdown i strzelił w Stormera radioaktywnymi odpadami. Przestępca uciekł, a rekruci także nie byli w stanie go trafić. Furno podniósł Stormera i zabrał go do Fabryki Bohaterów. Zib prowadził badania i stwierdził, że zarówno Drax, jak i Stormer zostali zainfekowani mikroskopijnymi nanorobotami, które zwiększają agresję i powodują silną nienawiść do Fabryki Bohaterów. Krótko po tym, Stormer wpadł w szał. Furno uratował przed nim Quadala, a następnie, razem z Bulkiem i Stringerem ruszył po Stormera, który wspiął się na szczyt Sfery Treningowej. Stormer jednak strącił Bulka w przepaść, lecz Furno złapał go, lecz sam też potrzebował pomocy. Stringer wciągnął obydwu Bohaterów, lecz Stormerowi udało się uciec. Furno pojechał po szalejącego po Makuhero Bohatera na motorze. Gdy go znalazł, stoczył z nim walkę wśród dachów wieżowców. Walka między herosami była zacięta i męcząca, lecz w końcu Furno, przypominając Stormerowi, kim jest, zapalił w liderze Drużyny Alfa 1 iskrę, która pozwoliła mu oprzeć się nanobotom. Stormer został zabrany do Hero Factory, gdzie wkrótce podano mu antidotum, dzięki któremu wrócił do normy. Bitwa w New Stellac Podczas gdy Drużyna Alfa walczyła z Thunderem i Corroderem w mieście New Stellac, Furno i jego przyjaciele uczyli się obsługiwać Pierścienie Antygrawitacyjne. Zib postanowił ich wysłać do pomocy Drużynie Alfa 1, kazał też rekrutowym wybrać swojego przywódcę na czas misji. Surge i Breez na lidera wybrali jednogłośnie Furno. Podczas lotu do metropolii Furno opowiedział swoim przyjaciołom historię Von Nessa. Wkrótce po wylądowaniu w New Stellac, do miasta przybyli XPlode i Meltdown. Von Ness, przekształcony w Von Nebulę, stworzył czarną dziurę, która wessała bronie Bohaterów, w tym Podwójne Działo Ogniowe Furno. Stormer skoczył do czarnej dziury, aby skonfrontować się ze złoczyńcą, tuż za nim skoczył Furno. Von Nebula starał się zdezintegrować herosów, lecz Furno i Stormer obmyślili plan, by pokonać łotra Pierścieniami Antygrawitacyjnymi. Gdy Stormer odwrócił uwagę Von Nebuli, Furno wrzucił pierścienie wgłąb czarnej dziury. Stormer wytrącił złoczyńcy jego Laskę Czarnej Dziury i wessał go do niej. Po tym Bohaterowie uciekli z czarnej dziury. Po powrocie zobaczyli, że inni złoczyńcy zostali schwytani przez innych członków oddziału.. Stormer dokonał oficjalnego ogłoszenia w publicznej wiadomości o zakresie wiedzy Furno i prawa do poszanowania. Następnie obydwaj omówili krótko bezpieczeństwo komórki, w której umieścili Laskę Czarnej Dziury. Ognista Przeprawa Furno został wybrany do udziału w misji ochrony Stację Paliw 22 przed Ognistymi Przestępcami . Stoczył dosyć krótką walkę z napastnikami, która zakończyła się porażką herosów, lecz dzięki poświęceniu Marka Surge'a, który został wzięty do niewoli przez złoczyńców, Bohaterowie i personel stacji mogli uciec. Furno chciał uratować swojego przyjaciela, jednak Stormer nie zgodził się na to z powodu ewakuowanych robotników. Po powrocie do Makuhero ocaleli członkowie Drużyny Alfa 1 zostali przebudowani w celu przygotowania się do walki. Furno razem z Bohaterami stanął do walki z Fire Lordem i jego podwładnymi. Próbowali ich zaskoczyć, jednak strategia nie podziałała. Wkrtoce podczas starcia z Drilldozerem broń Furno przez przypadek szczepiła się z bronią Natalie Breez. Na szczęście Julius Nex pomógł im się uwolnić. Po tym Furno przystąpił do ataku na przestępców, w wyniku czego jeden ze sługusów Fire Lorda - Nitroblast - został aresztowany. Z resztą Drużyny Alfa 1, William Furno pokonał samego przywódcę złoczyńców, Fire Lorda. Wkrótce po tym Surge został uwolniony, a herosi powrócili ze schwytanymi złoczyńcami do Hero Factory. Dzika Planeta Podczas gry z Drużyną Alfa 1, William Furno dostał wezwanie o tym, że pewien rekrut wzywa pomocy z planety Quatros. Wszyscy Bohaterowie z drużyny zostali unowocześnieni do wersji 3.0 i wysłani na planetę w celu odnalezienia zaginionego nowicjusza - Rocki. Na miejscu okazało się, że zmutowany Aldous Witch - Witch Doctor - rozpoczął nielegalne wydobycie Quaza. Łotr zniewolił także część stworzeń zamieszkujących planetę: Waspixa, Scorpio, Fangzy i Raw-Jawa. Stormer postanowił sprawdzić umiejętności przywódcze Furno oraz Rocki - w tym celu podzielił Drużynę na dwa mniejsze zespoły i oddał młodym herosom dowodzenie nad nimi. Podczas gdy Stormer, Bulk i Rocka postanowili stawić czoła tyranowi, Furno, Stringer i Nex stoczyli walkę ze zwierzętami pod kontrolą Witch Doctora. Najcięższe dla nich było starcie z niezwykle inteligentnym Scorpio, jednak po ciężkiej walce udało się uwolnić stworzenia. Wkrótce Drużyna Alfa 1 w bezpośrednim starciu ze złoczyńcą, pokonała Witch Doctora. Jednak planecie nadal zagrażało niebezpieczeństwo - bez Quaza dosłownie umierała. Furno próbował powstrzymać rakietę wywożącą minerał. Udało się to dopiero przy użyciu pracy zespołowej herosów. Niedługo po tym Witch Doctor został aresztowany i razem z Bohaterami wrócił do Makuhero. Wielka Ucieczka Tuż przed Wielką Ucieczką z więzienia, Furno razem z Rocką aresztowali Voltixa, który to następnie wywołał ucieczkę. Furno próbował zatrzymać w Areszcie Toxic Reapę, jednak nie udało mu się to. Po tym William Furno dostał przydział do Jawblade'a, który udał się na planetę Scylla. W celu złapania zbiega, heros został wyposażony w podwodny jetpack i karabin plazmowy z harpunem. Podczas podróży na planetę, Furno doradził Nathanowi Evo, jak złapać jego przeciwnika - Toxic Reapę. Po dotarciu na Scyllę Furno, rozpoczął poszukiwania za uciekinierem. Wkrótce stoczył walkę z Jawbladem. Zbiegły kryminalista miał sporą przewagę nad herosem - przez lata walczył pod wodą. Furno brakowało tego doświadczenia, jednak nie poddawał się. Podczas starcia został skorodowany przez łotra za pomocą Oxidium. Bohater nie mógł się ruszać i o mało co nie został rozszarpany na strzępy. Jednak dzięki mocy swojego Rdzenia, Williamowi Furno udało się uwolnić i ostatecznie zakuć złoczyńcę w kajdanki. Ponieważ nie mógł skontaktować się z Fabryką Bohaterów, heros nawiązał kontakt ze Stormerem. Ten zabrał go i Jawblade'a razem z innymi Bohaterami i aresztowanymi złoczyńcami Drop Shipem. Kiedy dotarli do Makuhero okazało się, że kontrolę nad Fabryką przejął niezwykle groźny Black Phantom. Drużyna Alfa 1 stoczyła bitwę o losy Hero Factory z przestępcą, który był o mały włos od przeciążenia linii montażowej i doszczętnego zniszczenia Wieży. Po ciężkiej walce herosi pokonali i aresztowali złoczyńcę. Pudło Zagłady Podczas treningu William Furno, Mark Surge i Dunkan Bulk zostali przypadkowo uwięzieni w sferze treningowej. Dzięki pracy zespołowej herosom udało się jednak wyłączyć sferę. Po tym w zostali poinformowani o stopniu zagrożenia Delta-Czerwony, najwyższy, jaki może zostać wszczęty. Cała Drużyna Alfa 1 zebrała się w Centrum Kontroli Misji, gdzie Stormer wyjaśnił, o co chodzi: zbiegły z więzienia podczas Wielkiej Ucieczki Core Hunter stanowi ekstremalne zagrożenie dla galaktyki, ponieważ usiłuje zebrać wszystkie fragmenty broni zwanej Pudło Zagłady i sterroryzować nią galaktykę. Bohaterowie obejrzeli nagrania z trzech misji dotyczących byłego więźnia: z misji Bulka, z misji Stormera i z misji Stringera. Po tym opracowali plan działania i podzielili się na trzy zespoły. Furno razem z dowódcą Drużyny poleciał na planetę, gdzie miała kiedyś miejsce misja Bulka. Po ominięciu systemu ochrony planety dwójce Bohaterów udało się wylądować. Liczyli, że znajdą jeden z fragmentów broni przed Core Hunterem w starej, zamkniętej kopalni duradium. Jednak Furno odkrył, że wszystko w jej wnętrzu pokryte jest sztucznym pyłem, co oznaczało, że łotr już tam był. Po wyjściu na powierzchnie herosi zostali zaatakowani przez roboty strażnicze, jednak udało im się odlecieć z planety. Po drodze spotkali Arctura, który naprowadził ich na złoczyńcę znanego jako Speeda Demon. Stormer wysłał Rockę, aby więcej sie na jego temat dowiedział, natomiast oni dwaj polecieli do miejsca, w którym przebywali Surge i Stringer. Tam zastali Core Huntera, którego zaatakował Surge, lecz złoczyńcę ochronił Arctur, który przeniósł łotra na planetę, gdzie stworzono Pudło Zagłady. Następnie istota wyjaśniła im, że to część jego planu, jak zniszczyć tą broń, w czym może pomóc Usuwacz Rdzeni kryminalisty. Po tym Bohaterowie udali się w miejsce, w którym przebywał Core Hunter. Na planecie tej zastali Rockę, który przyłączył się do walki. Stormer próbował wmówić Core Hunterowi, że Hero Factory się nim wysługiwało, przez co przestępca wpadł w szał. Przypadkowo śmiertelnie trafił Arctura, a następnie aktywował broń. Stał się wtedy niewiarygodnie potężny. Z łatwością pokonał niemal wszystkich herosów naraz, oprócz Surge'a, który swoją odwagą spowodował, że Core Hunter zaczął dosłownie się w sobie zapadać, aż w końcu prawdopodobnie przestał istnieć. Wkrótce Drużyna Alfa 1 powróciła z Pudłem Zagłady do Makuhero. Jakiś czas później Furno, aby dowiedzieć się więcej na temat szukanych oprychów, probował otworzyć zabezpieczony plik 14Y-YX6. Kiedy przyszedł Bulk, wyjaśnił mu, że to plik dotyczący początków Fabryki Bohaterów oraz Legionu Ciemności. Opowiedził młoedmu Bohaterowi historię dotyczącą organizacji.Kiedy już skończył, Stormer przypomniał im o złoczyńcach będących na wolności, a następnie wszycy powrócili do ponownego łapania zbiegłych z więzienia. Atak Mózgów Atak na Makuhero Wkrótce Furno razem ze swoją drużyną uczestniczył w uroczystościach na ich część. W pewnym momencie dostał wiadomość o kodzie czerwonym. Zwołał oddział i powrócił do Wieży Montażowej. Tam od Nathaniela Ziba dowiedzieli się, że miasto zostało zaatakowane przez hordy zmutowanych przez Mózgi stworzeń: Pyroxów, Bruizerów, Aquagonów, Frost Beast, Ogrumów i Scaroxów. Wraz z resztą drużyny William Furno został unowocześniony do najnowszej wersji XL. Później objął dowodzenie i wysłał swoich towarzyszy w różne części miasta do walki z bestiami. Furno stawił im czoła razem ze Stormerem, Natalie Breez i Bulkiem na ulicach miasta. Po wyczerpujących walkach herosi odkryli, że da się uwolnić mutanty spod kontroli Mózgów, uderzając pasożyty w ich czerwone wyrostki. Kiedy oswobodzili niemal wszystkie stworzenia, nadleciał ogromny Dragon Bolt i za pomocą kul energetycznych wystrzeliwanych z pyska przepędził herosów. Następnie udał się do Wieży Montażowej i zaczął siać spustoszenie w budynku. Furno razem z Drużyną Alfa 1 powrócił do Hero Factory. Tam zastali zainfekowanego Marka Surge'a, który nasłał na nich puści Bohaterowie (roboty będące w przyszłości herosami, obecnie nie posiadające Rdzeni Bohatera). Furno podczas walki z robotami rozkazał Breez uwolnić ich towarzysza spod kontroli Mózgu. Bohaterce udało się to, natomiast w tym samym czasie Rocka pokonał Dragon Bolta (oswobadzając go). Wtedy na jakiś czas wszystko wróciło do normy, do czasu znalezienia Mózgów w podziemiach Fabryki Bohaterów. Kurs Kolizyjny Niedługo po ataku na Makuhero, kiedy w Hero Factory rozległ się alarm o zagrożeniu uderzeniem statku kosmicznego w Fabrykę Bohaterów, William Furno razem z Dunkanem Bulkiem pozostali w Makuhero. Reszta Drużyny Alfa 1 w tym czasie walczyła z załogą, której umysły opanowały pasożytnicze stworzenia zwane Mózgami. Ponieważ przez cały czas nie można było skontaktować z członkami oddziału, Furno i Bulka wysłano na pokład statku. Mieli za zadanie zniszczyć statek kosmiczny Valiant nawet, jeśli na jego pokładzie przebywała jeszcze reszta drużyny. Bulk rozkazał wysłać Drop Shipy, żeby zniszczyły statek, jednak Furno odwiódł go od tego pomysłu. Przekonał go, że silniki pojazdów dadzą radę zatrzymać Valiant. Dwójka herosów poleciała Drop Shipem na statek przejęty przez pasożyty. Na mostku stoczyli walkę z zainfekowanym przez lidera Mózgów członkiem załogi - Kirchem. Preston Stormer ustawił kurs na słońce, przez co pasożyty zostały zmuszone do opuszczenia żywicieli. Wkrótce Bulk i kapitan statku, Aquax, użyli ładunków wybuchowych do zmiany kursu Valiantu, ponieważ ten wymknął się spod kontroli. Wysadzili potężne ładunki poza statkiem, co zmieniło jego kurs. W ten sposób załoga została ocalona. Po tym na jakiś czas Furno i inni członkowie Drużyny Alfa 1 wrócili do Makuhero. Szał Robotów Stringer wysłał do William Furno wiadomość, jednak łączność została przerwana. Furno razem z Bulkiem polecieli na planetę nowym, ulepszonym Drop Shipem, aby odnaleźć zaginionego herosa. Podczas podróży napotkali na swej drodze ciężko uzbrojony krążownik piratów. Herosi otrzymali jednak rozkaz dalszej podróży, pomimo ognia z dział piratów. Po niedługim czasie Bohaterowie przybyli na Tranquis VII. Następnie dwójka herosów udała się do miasta stołecznego. W trakcie podróży do miasta, Furno dowiedział się o tym, że planeta ta doznała kiedyś katastrofy ekologicznej. Kiedy już dotarli do celu, w mieście spotkali tylko jednego robota. Popędzili za nim, aby dowiedzieć się, co się tam dzieje. Nie udało im się go jednak dogonić. Po tym Furno i Bulk włamali się do pomieszczenia, w którym przebywały roboty ochronne. Te otworzyły do Furno ogień, lecz z pomocą drugiego Bohatera, udało mu się je pokonać. Tuż po tym budynek otoczyły roboty kontrolowane przez Mózgi. W tej sytuacji herosi uciekli do innej budowli, gdzie Stringer zainfekowany przez Mózg zastawił na nich pułapkę. Na szczęście roboty ochronne, które poprowadził Karter, uratowały Furno i Bulka. Następnie zaprowadził ich do laboratorium Dumacca i poinformował o tym, że roboty z Tranquis VII są częściowo odporne na działanie pasożytów m. in. przez wspomnianą wcześniej katastrofę ekologiczną. Jednak wkrótce po tym dwójka Bohaterów została umieszczona w celi. Aby się z niej wydostać, Bulk symulował swoją śmierć. Drzwi otworzyły się, a Bohaterowie wybiegli z celi. Jednak Dumacc zatrzymał ich z prośbą, aby powstrzymali nacierające na laboratorium Mózgi. Powiedział im, że pasożyty chcą wykorzystać projekt, nad którym pracuje, czyli Projekt Sunstorm (bardzo potężnej broni słonecznej). Furno wyruszył po tym do miasta, aby znaleźć i uwolnić spod kontroli Mózgów Stringera. Starł się z nim na wieży komunikacyjnej. Stringer zaproponował mu wysoką pozycję w swoim imperium, które zamierzał stworzyć. Jednak Furno nie dał się przekupić i skuł go w kajdanki. W tej sytuacji Stringer wybrał śmierć i podjął próbę samobójczą (rzucił się z wieży). Został jednak uratowany przez zdalnie kontrolowany prototypowy Drop Ship. Następnie Furno zdjął pasożyta ze Stringera i uwolnił go. Wkrótce okazało się, że Dumacc też został zainfekowany, więc Bulk użył w laboratorium granatu ręcznego. Po tym na planetę przylecieli inni herosi wraz z Nathanielem Zibem. Aresztowali później Kartera, który mocno uderzył menedżera misji i próbował zabić Bulka. Po tym Furno i inni Bohaterowie pomagali w uprzątnięciu Tranquis VII ze szkód wyrządzonych przez Mózgi. Następnie Furno powrócił do Hero Factory. Lustrzany Świat William Furno razem z Stormerem, Breez i Bulkiem byli świadkami testów nowego rodzaju zasilania - generatora. Jednak urządzenie to zostało sabotowane, przez co stworzył się portal do innego wymiaru, który wessał czwórkę Bohaterów. Kiedy się obudzili, znaleźli się w dzielnicy magazynowej w innym wymiarze. Próbowali zorientować się w sytuacji pytając o Fabrykę Bohaterów w Uniwersytecie Makuhero. Na miejscu dowiedzieli się, że nazwę zmieniono na Uniwersytet Von Nebuli. Następnie Stormer użył Histotronu, aby zbadać dzieje miasta. Wtedy herosi przekonali się, że Von Ness wcześnie zdradził Hero Factory i z pomocą Legionu Ciemności zniszczył Fabrykę. Na jej miejsce powstała rządzona przez Von Nebulę Cytadela, która wspierała rozwój przestępczości. Po tym Bohaterowie zdecydowali, że chcą spotkać się z tyranem w celu zatrzymania go, dlatego ubiegać przestępców w ich wykroczeniach, po czym sami nazwali się kryminalistami. Po tym jak Splitface oraz Jawblade zostali ośmieszeni przez herosów, XT4 znalazł ich i oznajmił Bohaterom, że Von Nebula chce się z nimi widzieć. Wkrótce spotkali się z nim oraz z innymi członkami Cytadeli, lecz łotr na widok Stormera podstępnie zamknął ich w więzieniu. Bohaterowie zorganizowali ucieczkę, podczas której z więzienia wydostali Bohaterowie z oryginalnego wymiaru, jak i ze Świata Cytadeli. Furno spotkał się wtedy ze swoim odpowiednikiem z równoległego wymiaru. Wkrótce nadeszło jednak nowe zagrożenie - Mózgi. Niedługo po tym Furno, Stormer, Buk i Breez zostali ponownie schwytani przez Von Nebulę. Byli przez niego przetrzymywani aż do momentu, w którym Stormer upozorował cofnięcie się do stanu wegetatywnego. Po tym po raz kolejni herosi uciekli. Na swojej drodze spotkali Core Huntera, którego chcieli wykorzystać, aby dotrzeć do równoległego generatora, lecz urządzenie nie było dostatecznie naładowane. Von Nebula zmusił herosów do sprzymierzenia się z nim w zamian za moc dla generatora. Bohaterowie starali mu pomóc uporać się z Mózgami, jednak przed pasożytami uratowała ich Drużyna Alfa 1 ze Świata Cytadeli. Po pożegnaniu się, Furno wraz z resztą zespołu powrócił do swojego świata. Kiedy już znaleźli się w swoim wymiarze, Bohaterowie doszli do wniosku, że uszkodzenia generatora spowodował Karter, którego po raz kolejny aresztowano. Tuż po tym Karter eksplodował (wybuch zdalnie zainicjowali jego pracodawcy). Inwazja na Antropolis Podczas prac nad nowym tunelem komunikacyjnym w mieście Antropolis spod ziemnych jaskiń na powierzchnię wyszły dzikie Skoczki oraz Bestie. Aby to zbadać wysłano na miejsce Evo, jednak nie miał on szans w starciu w pojedynkę. Na miejsce wyruszyła więc reszta Drużyny Alfa 1, w tym William Furno. Po wylądowaniu na placu budowy tunelu herosi rozstawili Zdalnego Konstruktora i przystąpili do budowy Maszyn Bojowych. Furno został wyposażony w Odrzutową Maszynę, dzięki której mógł latać. Następnie bez zwłoki ruszyli do walki z wrogiem. Furno w swoim pojeździe ocalił przed zgnieceniem przez fragment wiaduktu Bulka oraz Surge'a, po czym starł się z Zębatą Bestią. Pomimo silnego ognia z Ognistych Ostrzy, potwór wskoczył na lewitującą nad ziemią Maszynę, rozbił ją i wydobył z niej pilota. Furno przed Zębatą Bestią uratował jednak Rocka dzięki swojej Niewykrywalnej Maszynie. Niedługo po tej walce heros natrafił na Zespoloną Bestię. Bohater zaczął uciekać w stronę placu budowy, gdzie Evo kończył swoją Maszynę XL. Po dotarciu na miejsce Furno został powalony przez dwugłowego potwora. Później jednak przywiązał jedną jego nogę łańcuchem do barierki, przez co monstrum w starciu z Evo straciło równowagę i mocno uderzyło o podłoże. Bohaterom zdawało się, że wygrali bitwę, jednak nagle Bestia rozdzieliła się i jeden z potworów porwał Furno, trzymając go w sowich szczękach, pod ziemię. Heros został uwięziony w kokonie i zabrany do gniazda Królowej. Jakiś czas później do legowiska przybyła reszta Bohaterów, a Breez udało się złagodzić przywódczynię Skoczków. Oddała ona kokony z Furno i dwoma innymi herosami. Wkrótce jednak Królowa wściekła się, lecz Drużynie Alfa 1 udało się ją pokonać i zniszczyć gniazdo. Następnie wszyscy powrócili na powierzchnię, a po pożegnaniu z mieszkańcami, odlecieli z miasta Antropolis. Alternatywne wymiary Równoległy Świat Cytadeli W tym świecie Fabryka Bohaterów została zniszczona przez Legion Ciemności tuż po wyprodukowaniu Williama Furno. Wkrótce został on zamknięty razem z innymi herosami w więzieniu. Furno próbował stamtąd uciec przekupując strażników, lecz tak naprawdę był to podstęp ku uciesze nadzorującego więźniów Voltixa. Znalazł on Bohatera, mocno poraził i z powrotem zamknął. Jakiś czas później herosi zostali uwolnieni przez Drużynę Alfa 1 z oryginalnego świata. Podczas ucieczki Furno spotkał swój odpowiednik z innej rzeczywistości, lecz wkrótce po tym zaatakowały Mózgi. Wtedy Furno postanowił pomóc Bohaterom i za pomocą komunikatora, który dostał od Jimiego Stringera, wezwał pomoc. Niedługo po tym pokonali pasożyty i zjednoczyli Drużynę Alfa 1. Następnie herosi pożegnali się ze swoimi odpowiednikami z oryginalnego wymiaru, którzy po tym powrócili do swojej rzeczywistości. Rzeczywistość 45098.3 Podczas Ataku Mózgów, Furno i inni członkowie jego oddziału odkryli galaktyczny spisek, który zwrócony był przeciwko Fabryce Bohaterów. W obawie o własne życie, Bohaterowie rozbili spisek i biorących w nim udział, a następnie upewnili się, że nikt już im nie zagrozi. Dzięki temu Furno i jego towarzysze stali się galaktycznymi dyktatorami. Rzeczywistość 09091.5 W tym wymiarze jedna z misji Furno, kiedy jeszcze był rekrutem nie powiodła się. Z tego powodu młody heros opuścił Hero Factory razem z grupą innych nowicjuszy. Po tym założył konkurencyjną organizację o nawie Szczyt Sprawiedliwości, która zaczęła zwalczać przestępczość oraz rywalizować z Fabryką Bohaterów. Rzeczywistość 50678.2 Po stworzeniu rewolucyjnego wynalazku Ziba (dzięki któremu złoczyńcy stawali się dobrzy), Fabryka Bohaterów została zamknięta. Zestawy, w których występował *2065 Furno 2.0 *2191 Furno 3.0 *6293 Furno *7158 Furno Bike *7167 William Furno *44000 Furno XL *44018 Maszyna odrzutowa Furno *44021 Bestia Splitter kontra Furno i Evo Filmy, w których występował *''LEGO Hero Factory: Fabryka Bohaterów, w odcinkach: Chrzest ognia, Kryzys rdzeni, Wróg wewnętrzny, Von Nebula, Ognista przeprawa, Dzika Planeta część I, Dzika Planeta część II, Breakout: Wielka Ucieczka część I, Breakout: Wielka Ucieczka część II, Atak Mózgów i Wróg z głębi ziemi. Komiksy, w których występował *Komiks 1: Chrzest ognia'' *''Komiks 2: Kryzys rdzeni'' *''Komiks 3: Wróg wewnętrzny'' *''Komiks 4: Von Nebula powstaje'' *''Komiks 5: Ognista przeprawa'' *''Komiks 6: Dzika Planeta'' *''Komiks 7: Dzika Planeta 2'' Gry, w których występował *''Misja: Von Nebula'' *''Misja: Próba Ognia'' *''Misja: Dzika Planeta'' *''Niszczyciele kreatur'' *''Wielka Ucieczka'' *''Atak Mózgów'' *''Wróg z głębi ziemi'' Czasopisma. w których występował *''Promocyjny magazyn Hero Factory'' Słuchowiska, w których występował *''Hero Factory FM'' Ciekawostki *Ksywa promocyjna Williama Furno to "Młoda Krew". *Jego nazwisko pochodzi od angielskiego słowa furnace, co znaczy piec. Kategoria:Hero Factory (postacie) Kategoria:Roboty